tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Instructions for Interrogator
Log Title: Instructions for Interrogator Characters: Cobra Commander, Interrogator Location: Oval Office - White House Date: October 10, 2017 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Cobra Commander prepares Interrogator for big changes in Russia. Category:2017 Category:America Burning TP Category:Logs ''As logged by Cobra Commander - Tuesday, October 10, 2017, 7:30 PM Oval Office - White House :The Oval Office is the official office of the President of the United States. It is located in the West Wing of the White House Complex. :The room features three large south-facing windows behind the president's desk, and a fireplace at the north end. It has four doors: the east door opens to the Rose Garden; the west door leads to a private study and dining room; the northwest door opens onto the main corridor of the West Wing; and the northeast door opens to the office of the president's secretary. :Presidents generally decorate the office to suit their personal taste, choosing new furniture, new drapery, and designing their own oval-shaped carpet to take up most of the floor. Artwork is selected from the White House's own collection, or borrowed from museums for the president's term in office. Cobra Commander summons Interrogator into the Oval Office. The commander sits behind the Resolute desk, flanked by two Cobra flags. He sits with his fingers steepled in front of him while he waits, his crimson cape draped over one shoulder. The famous room reflects off his mirrored mask. At the door, Cobra Imperial Guard prevent anyone entering that isn't approved by Cobra Commander, checking identifications carefully to protect against attempted infiltrators. Interrogator enters the Oval Office and salutes. His uniform looks a bit wrinkled, like he slept in it, but it is clean. "Ah. Interrogator," Cobra Commander hisses, sounding pleased. "I am delighted you could attend me so quickly. Things may be moving very fast soon in Russia. Let's just say there is a strong chance the country will become abruptly destabilized. How quickly can you mobilize your allies there to take advantage of, shall we say, a sudden power vacuum?" Cobra Commander tilts his head slightly, although his expression is of course hidden. Interrogator starts a little and stammers, "I'm sure they will be ready when the time is right! What do you have in mind?" Cobra Commander's face is hidden, but the smirk is evident in his voice. "Let's just say Hannibal has an agent right now zeroing in on President Putin while he's enjoying our hospitality here in New York -- the same agent who successfully killed our former President Dunham in this very building. Assuming his track record remains the same, Russia may be in need of new leadership very soon." Cobra Commander gives a rasping chuckle. Interrogator chuckles evilly and asks, "Would you like me to travel to Russia to personally oversee that operation? I trust our allies will be able to gain control of Russia and I am also sure that I would be able to find someone able to serve as your personal pilot." Cobra Commander nods quickly. "Oversee the operation personally -- I have other pilots I can trust -- although none as much as you, of course," he hisses unctuously. "Return once the country is secured. I may have more responsibility for you as the Cobra coils around the Earth. Soon all will bow before the might of Cobra, and I will show the world the superior nature of my benevolent dictatorship!" Cobra Commander raises a red-gloved fist in the air in premature triumph. Interrogator cheers and says, "I will leave as soon as I delegate my other responsibilities. We will be triumphant in our world conquest! With America and Russia under our control, all others will be powerless to stop us!" Cobra Commander hisses his pleasure once more. "Indeed! Then only China will stand in our way, and with the power of America and Russia at our back, soon it will fall as well -- as will the rest of the world, like dominos. Your leal service will be remembered, Interrogator, once the planet is mine. I reward those who serve me well." Cobra Commander leans back in his chair, folding his fingers once more.